Binding Love
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: Sam and Jessie have finally reached Oasis, and on their first night out together and alone for the first time in a while; they bind their love with the strongest type of bond...


**(Jessie's P.O.V.)**

Everything seemed so peaceful, so lovely, but my attention was focused on Sam as I finished stripping him and I of both our items of clothing. I smiled as I leaned forward, and pressed my lips against his as my hands trailed down his chest, and over his muscles. I felt an undefinable ache cross my body, but I let that ache force me to express my love for Sam even more, and as I pressed my body against his own, I let my lust start to cloud my mind.

Pulling away from his lips, I opened my eyes halfway and looked at his smiling face and closed eyes, and I placed both my hands on his shoulders as the ache became stronger than it had ever been before. It was difficult to remain where I was, and how I was with what I wanted to begin so badly, but I waited patiently until Sam's eyes were open. He looked into my eyes, and I saw the expression in his eyes, the solid and unwavering lust I too was feeling, just much stronger than he was experiencing. I let my body react on its own, and I looked into his eyes with a silent question, before his hands slowly gripped the side of my butt, and parallel with the base of my tail. I smiled as my breath got caught in my throat, and I felt him lowering the back of my body towards his own, before I felt something warm and solid press into the sensitive spot that resided between my legs.

I gripped his shoulders tightly as my ears laid flat, and I ground my teeth together while the pressure increased slowly, and I felt my heart rate slowly increasing.

"AHH!" it felt like my heart jumped into my throat as I fell forward and against his body, but as my body adjusted to this new feeling, I couldn't help but heighten this new painful pleasure. I sat up and pressed down and against his long hard shaft even more, and I let out a moan of pleasure while my tail stood straight out, and every bit of fur on my body stood on end. Rubbing my hips forward and on Sams hips, I felt like I was sitting on a cloud as I pulled up and off of him for a little bit, before he pulled me back down again, roughly… "AHH… ohhh…"

Before I knew what was going on, Sam was above me, and while he ran a hand over my leg and down to my knee, before back again, but his other hand roved over my chest. I smiled as my back arched, and Sam leaned closer, and I wrapped my hands around his back and held myself close to him as I did my best to press harder against him. He groaned quietly before he pressed his lips against my own, and I opened my mouth as I felt his tongue overlap with my own, and I tilted my head back and to the side as he spun my emotions around with so much pleasure that I couldn't help myself. Foxes may be smaller than most other species in all of Mekkah, along with not being considered the better for mates, but we were known to be more lustful than even tigers in heat, along with trying to achieve our wants more than a wolf would, and in the eyes of the perverts of any species; the best to have sex with overall.

Pushing Sam off of me, I pushed him onto the ground as I aligned myself with him once more, and I looked deeply into his eyes and said, "Show me your love, Sam…" I pressed his shaft into me halfway, before I yelped loudly as he pressed himself further into me. I smiled as Sam repeated the motion, and I complied by pressing down on him some more while he held my hips down against his own, "S-Sam…" I couldn't say anymore as a gasp broke my voice, and I felt him fondle with my breasts once more, and I felt myself warm up, along with my face beginning to burn as I shut my eyes.

"Enjoy…" Sam muttered, and then I was once more on my back, but this time, Sam wasn't holding back. Every thrust, every bit of painful pleasure I was being forced to endure, I accepted with cries and moans that were never fully over before more replaced them. Sam was holding my arms down as he continued to give me what I had just asked for, and without any hesitation he continued to slide into me with a forceful hammer blow, before he would pull out, and force me to slide on the ground as he hammered into me again and again. I couldn't stop moaning, and given the chance, I would have him feel how I currently was, but I only threw my head back as much as I could while my back arched. I felt a tightness welding up within my gut as Sam continued to pump his shaft into me, and while he did, I wrapped my legs around his hip, and then I felt my legs clench tightly as I cried out, "_SAM!"_

I felt like I was being subject to my own personal magic show as my body tightened around Sam's body, and I knew I had just climaxed as he slammed hard into me one final time, and I felt my legs tighten even more so while he hit a part of my body that made everything else seem like a pinch of pleasure in comparison. I felt my eyes widen as I lost my breath, and I struggled to remain conscious while his seed gushed into my body. Through the darkness of night, I thought the air around us was glowing pink, until I realized the burning sensation against one of my breasts, and I reached a shaky hand up and clenched that area. I jerked as Sam thrust into me again, and I moaned loudly while I continued to pant heavily, along with Sam, and while I did, I looked at what was in my hand, and then I saw what it was… my soul stone that Sam had given me.

Looking over, I grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, and I rolled my tongue around his mouth while I felt his hips leaving my own. I sighed as I pulled away from his mouth, and I felt a strand of saliva hang between our mouths, but I opened my eyes halfway as he broke his as he said, "Are you alright, J-Jessie…?"

Rolling over until I was on my hands and knees, I remained with my tail in the air as I weakly looked behind me, and with the milk induced lust, I panted out, "Give me some more…"

.

.

**A.N.: Alright, here goes this BONUS chapter, which might not be part of the main storyline, will play an important part in these twos special relationship. I was planning on writing this longer, and sooner, but I hit some writers block not that long ago. Anyhow… hope you all liked this lil bit of extra romance, and as for my special person, I hope you liked this, as you requested this through PM. I will respect your privacy, even though you didn't ask for it, but hey, this chapter is dedicated to you… you little perverted fan you… xD**

**Disclaimer: Tom Fischbach is the rightful owner of any and all TwoKinds matieral.**

**-Side note- I thought using Jessie's P.O.V. made this more sensual, but hey, you the readers tell me what you thought. If not through a review, then PM me if you don't want others knowing you read this one-shot.**


End file.
